


I Know What You Did Last Summer

by daydreamer_marvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Boners, Bad Jokes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is an idiot, But we still love him, Cheating, F/M, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Lemon, Masturbation, Mention of phone sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Wakanda, the royal family of Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_marvel/pseuds/daydreamer_marvel
Summary: Reader and Steve are a couple. Steve leaves for a mission. Something happens between Bucky and reader. Things go down from there...*WARNING* This hasn't been edited, so please do not point out my obvious mistakes....





	1. The Beginnning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Second Story!!!! This is kinda slightly bases on Shawn Mendez song "i know what you did last summer". this Story is not going to as long as my first one. i hope you guys like it!!

If you would've told me a year ago that I'll be in the middle of a love triangle, I would laugh so hard. But know I wish that some one would've had warn me about that mission a year ago. Before I start telling you what's wrong I'll tell you what was right…

 

I'm an Avenger. I was recruited at the same when Sam, The Twins, and Vision. Our superiors were Steve, and Natasha. Within a couple of moths we all became a family. We all cared about each other. I loved every single one of these idiots. I had different kinds of fun with every single one of them.

 

But I got closer to one of them, to the point we dated. Steve. Steve was the sweetest guy in the world. We didn't started dating after 6 months I entered the team. To be honest with you almost everyone started dating each other after 6 months.

 

Steve and I were in a serious relationship no doubt. Everything was great. We had fun all the time. We trained together a lot. We started having missions together. The first time we told each other ' I love you' was not until one of Tony's party at the tower…

 

_We were standing next to Clint, Thor, and Nat. we were all talking about how things had went down in our latest mission. Tracking down any clue of HYDRA._

_" I can't believe y/n actually went for it. She was so tiny compared to that dude. He was even bigger that cap here" Clint saying still not believing the fact that you actually beat the crap out of that HYDRA brute. He was a fucking giant._

_" I would not lie, I was about to back out once he got closer, but then I was like ' cap is watching. Cant do' so I decided to fight him" I said looking at Steve smiling  
_

_"well after what I saw, I can see that you like risks. Well we already knew that, but not to that extent" Clint said_

_"Lady y/n was really amazing in battle. And she survived! Let's toast brothers and sisters!!" Thor said while giving you a loving smile_

_"cheers to Lady y/n!" Clint said trying to imitate Thor while raising his glass._

_"cheers" we all said_

_"hey Steve wanna dance?" I said while putting my now empty glass on the counter_

_"ummm I don’t know, I'm not a good dancer y/n…" he said but I  grabbed his hand taking him to the dance floor_

_"come one is going to be fun" I said. Once there ready to dance the music lowers its volume changing to a more slow pace kind of music. I looked at Steve_

_"well I guess we gotta dance slow now" I said while putting my hand around his neck_

_"y/n, I'm not a good dancer I.." he didn’t finished because I got closer to him_

_"Steve, I want to dance with you, I don’t care if you don’t know how. I'll teach you want I know. You are my boyfriend and I think I have the right to dance with the man that I love…" I said blushing realizing what I just said. I knew that I loved Steve but say it at loud for the first time made me realize how much I did._

_"y/n…doll I love you too" he said with a smile growing wider. He kissed me softly, and I melted in this arms._

_We left the party earlier._

 

After that day things got better until months later Fury called Steve, Natasha, and me for a mission. It was about were Bucky might be hiding from the world. The mission went okay. He fought against him. Some words from Steve and Bucky relaxed. We coaxed him into coming with us so we can help him. After a months of so Bucky got better. He had his memories back. He still was well aware of the fact that the Winter Soldier can be trigger.

 

I was happy that Steve had his best friend back. I spent a lot of time with them, because Steve wanted that his best friend, and best gal, to get along.  We were a great trio. The whole team teases us with every single thing. That how we can always satisfy each other fantasies. I would laugh trying to hide how embarrassing it was. Bucky would smirk and blush, and Steve would just hide his face. I would not lie I had thought about it. And I think that was the source of my future problems.

 

One day Steve, Sam, Pietro, Wanda, and Nat were sent on a mission. They were supposed to leave for a week. Steve left the same day he was told about the mission. It was really important so he couldn't tell me out he did told me that it was about HYDRA.  Before he left I gave him a long heated kiss telling him how much I loved him. He kissed back and he said that he loved me too.

 

That week was really something new for me. For the first time since Bucky joined the team, he wasn't training with Steve or Nat. so he asked the only person he was close besides Steve. Me.

 

"hey y/n. uh…can I ask you a questions?" Bucky said from behind me while I was sitting in the couch. I turned around to see his face

 

"sure what is it Buck?" I asked

 

"umm well Steve is gone so is Natasha, so because you are also trained like Natasha, I was wondering if you would please train with me? It's okay if you don’t want doll" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Sure why not. Although gotta warn you, I'm pretty good at knocking big guys" I said while standing up and giving him a smirk.

 

"thanks, and I think if I can handle Natasha I can handle you" he said while we were making out way to the gym.

 

"trust me, I can be a little tougher than her. Just asked her" I said

 

///////

 

He landed in the floor again.

 

"shit doll you weren't…ugh…lying" he said while standing up

 

" I told you. Now giving up or what?" I said while drinking my water

 

"oh no doll I'm gonna at least once make land on the mat" he said ready for another round

 

"okay then Sergeant" I said ready.

 

He sent the first punch, I grabbed his right arm with my right hand trying to make him loose a little balance. That’s how it was for a couple of minutes. I decided to do ' The choker' ( that’s how I call Natasha's move with her legs). I manage to do it, Bucky didn’t expected that move so I managed to surprise him. But the thing is he had trained with Nat before, so he knew how to make it backfire. So he turned me so now my crotch was on his face, that kinda shocked both of us. Next thing I know my back hits the mat and Bucky on top of me. The sight of us was really compromising. Bucky and I just stared at each other not making a move. After a while a tried to move my legs so Bucky could stand up. He reached forwards trying to stand up, and I felt it. His boner. He was hard. I would not lie I was wet myself. I gasped when I felt his boner touch my lower area. He stood up faster. I stood up and before I could say anything he was leaving. He said thanks for the training never looking bad.

 

That night I got off by the thought of having sex with Bucky.

And while I was doing that, also was Bucky.

 

That week went so slow. The sexual tension between us was so strong that I was afraid some one will notice how we were acting around each other. I was feeling guilty because I had masturbated with the thought of my boyfriend's best friend. I was trying hard not to think of Bucky that way, but it was kinda hard when everything he did made me horny. I was dying inside. By the end of the week a was sexually frustrated.

//////

Steve and the rest of the team got back around 9 that Saturday. He got to my room to find me ready for him. I had left a note for Steve that said to find me in the shower. He was happy to see me once he reached the shower. I was all wet.

 

"doll" Steve said in that husky voice that made me weak on my knees.

 

"welcome home Captain. Wanna take a shower with me?" I said while playing with my breast. Steve had this dark look in his eyes.

 

"sure thing doll" he said while literally ripping his clothes off. In no time I had I really horny Captain America in front of me. The water falling on top of his head wetting all of his hear and his body. I swear I felt like I was seeing everything in slow motion, he looked hotter than ever. He saw that I was checking him out.

 

"do you like what you see y/n? did you missed me?" he got closer to me an whisper in a husky voice "did you miss my fat cock inside of you? Fucking you raw every night? Huh y/n?" he said and I was dripping wet no doubt. I loved when he used that dirty mouth of his, it drive me nuts and he knew it. But I decided that I was not going to give in easily

 

"well yes captain. I did. I missed sucking, riding that fat cock of yours. I missed how it stretched my tight pussy. You spilling your come in my mouth or inside my pussy" I said while stoking his hard member. He wasn’t the only one with a dirty mouth.

 

"kneel down I want you to suck this cock" he said in a commanding voice knowing that I would fucking do it.  He was taller than me for like a whole foot. So I kinda had to squad to reach his cock. And Steve remember and he sat in the little border so I can kneel in between his legs. Once sited and ready I started to suck him hard my hands playing with his balls in my hand. I moaned sending vibrations to his cock. He loved that.

 

"ugh y/n, doll keep do it that an I'll be cumming inside that pretty mouth of yours. Unless that's what you want? Ugh" he groaned

 

"mmm" was the only response I could give him

 

"I'll take that as I yessss!!!" he said before spilling inside my mouth, almost making me choke in his hot cum

 

"stand up" he said. And I did, he kissed me hard on the mouth. Tasting himself. He pushed me into the wall so my back was facing Steve. He stared to kiss my back until he reached my ass spanking my cheeks hard making me yelp of pleasure.

 

"do you want me to eat you or to fuck you?" he said in my ear

 

"mmmm I want…you to fuck me hard please" I moan. He touched my wet pussy before inserting one finger to see how wet I was.

 

"shit doll you are so wet" he said while teasing my entrance with the tip of his cock before slamming inside of my pussy.

 

"oh shit Steve!! Baby move please!!" I said feeling him stretched me like that was about to make me cum.

 

"oh fuck! I missed this. I missed being inside of you tight pussy. Oh fuck yess!" Steve was fucking harder than before he was going deep and hard. I was about to cum, and so was Steve.

 

"Steve I'm gonna cum!! Baby I want you to come inside of me please!!!"I was almost yelling by this point.

 

"oh shiiiitt!! I'm gonna cummmm!!" he groaned before spilling inside me.

 

"ahhhh STEVE!!!!" I came so hard that if it weren't for Steve holding me for dear life I would've slipped. We stood like that for a couple of seconds before he pulled out and kissed me and taking the proper shower we needed while telling me how his mission went.

//////

Once in bed, Steve had already fallen asleep. He was tired but I wasn't. I couldn’t sleep. Because before Steve came in I was wondering how could this go if it was Bucky who came in.  During sex I wasn’t thinking of him, but after that I was. Thinking of him instead of Steve fucking, Bucky was. I was feeling bad. This was going hard to confront. I wanted to tell Steve about this. I don’t like lying to him.

 

**_Shit._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys this the 2nd chapter. no smut sorry. next one tho is going to have parties, smut, guilt, lies, and the truth. thanks for the kudos!!!! leave comments if you want me to write some of your prompts!! also follow my tumblr !! enjoy

2 week later I was called in for a mission. What I didn’t know was that Bucky was going to be my partner.  We both got to the meeting room at the same time. We look at each other and, he open the door letting me in first. Fury was there to greet us both. Someone else was there with him. Prince of Wakanda, T'Challa.  My job as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D was to know everyone important. 

  

"Thanks for coming Agent Y/l/n, Barnes" Fury said 

  

"This is Prince of Wakanda, T'Challa" Nick said while I shaked the prince's hand after Bucky. _What is he doing here?_  

  

"He is here to tell you you're new mission" Nick said if he had read my mind 

  

"Yes. This mission is really important. So please take a sit so we can get started" T'achalla said. _God another prince. But at least this one is from Earth._ I sat down on the left side of the table. Bucky sat across me. 

  

"Okay then. The royal family is going to be having a series of dances thanks to an agreement between the nations. 2 days ago the family received a treat" T'Challa showed us a picture of what it looked like a banner with words written in blood _'hope you ready to face death itself'_ and a body laying on the ground. He changed slides showing the body who had a HYDRA symbol in the chest. 

  

"My family contacted S.H.I.E.L.D after the treat, I'll let Mr. Fury fill you in with the details of your mission" T'Challa said while sitting down.  Fury threw Bucky and me folders, one for me and the other one for Buck. 

  

"Those folders contain your new identities. You are both going to stay with the family as honor guests. You two are going to be a married couple. The mission is to protect the family and bring however is behind this to us. If they have the balls to actually do it. I want you two ready by tonight at 7. You're leaving today. Mission return: once the parties are finished. Session is over" Fury said leaving with T'Challa. 

  

Bucky and I were there not moving. We both knew that this was our first mission together. Alone. Pretending to be married. This was going to be hard. Especially because I've never had this long ass missions without Steve. 

  

We left the room so we could get ready. I made my way towards my room hoping that Steve was still there. I opened my door finding Steve pacing the room. _Something is wrong…_  

  

"Steve, baby. Are you okay?" I said making my way to him 

  

"Y/n! Oh my God you scared me! When did you get here? And yeah I'm okay. It just something Clint told me" He said giving me a big hug. 

  

"Okay. You are going to tell me what he told you because you are acting weird and also, I have to tell you something important" I said leaving his embrace going to the bedroom. _Where did I put that big black bag?_

  

"It's just…Clint said that you are going to leave for a long time. With Buck. Not me" He said the last part in a low voice. I froze in place. I was going to kill Clint for telling him what I was going to tell him. But at the same time I was scared of why I was feeling like I just been caught on cheating. He said Bucky's name with a hint of jealousy. 

  

"what exactly did Clint heard about the mission?" I said turning to Steve. He looked worried. But I didn’t know why was he looking that way. I didn't ask. He told me everything that Clint had told him. Which was exactly the whole mission. The little things that he didn't remembered I told him. 

  

"So yeah. When he told me all of that I was wondering how things were going to go down. This is your first big mission without me. Is undercover. I know you can do it, but what worries me is Bucky. He gets a little nervous when he is in display of others. I won't be there in case he goes all…you know…winter mode" He said finally sitting on the bed next to me. 

  

"Hey it's going to be okay. I'm was thinking on talking to him once we were in the plane. But I feel like he needs a talk with his best friend. Go talk to him. Help him pack. Tell him that if he need some one to call or talk during the middle of the night and he is not comfortable telling me, he can call you. I know you'll be there for him" I said holding his face with my tiny hand. He leaned in a gave me a kiss before standing up telling me that he loved me. Now he was going to help his best friend. 

  

/////// 

  

I was on the hall with Steve and Bucky saying our goodbyes. Steve was getting sentimental defending himself by saying that he never thought he'll see the day when his 2 little students will have a mission of their own. That got Bucky and me laughing. 

  

"Miss Y/l/n. Mr. Barnes. Your ride is here" F.R.I.D.A.Y said scaring the crap out of everyone. 

  

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave you punk" Bucky said while grabbing his bag giving Steve a slight smack on his shoulder. 

  

"Right. I love you Steve. I'll call you once we land" I said while tiptoeing to kiss him. He grabbed my waist to deepen the kiss making me moan 

  

"I love you too" He said 

  

"Okay let's go before you two start fucking in the halls. Especially in front of me. I'll be more traumatized. Ughh" He said while fake shivering. Smile on his face. That smile that got me all weak… _crap….not again._  

  

  

/////// 

  

During the flight I had a talk with Bucky on how things were going to be with the fake marriage. We joked a lot to kill the nerves. It was comforting to know that we had decided to cease the tension for the sake of the mission. 

Once we reached Wakanda, we were taken to the family palace. The fucking place was beautiful, so elegant. I was amazed. We were greeted by the royal family.  They showed us around while the maids took our stuff. We reached the rooms 

  

"…and this is your room. We were going to give you separate rooms but you are 'married' so we gave you one room. I hope that's okay?" T'Challa said looking at both of our faces. My face was red. Bucky looked like he was going to burst out laughing. _What's_ _s_ _o funny!!!!_  

  

"No yeah It's okay. We'll be fine" I said 

  

"Well then, I'll let you two to get ready. The maids will let you know when dinner is going to be served" T'Challa said before leaving us. I entered the room first ready to rant about this. But before I could say anything Bucky closed the door and started laughing. I lost it 

  

"Why the fuck are you laughing??!!" 

  

"Doll, your face was red!! Hahaha!! I'm sorry!!....It's just that….I was actually aware of this. He was talking to some one on the phone while we were in the plane!" He said almost losing it again 

  

"Why the fuck didn’t you tell me!!" I said. 

  

"Because doll, I knew your reaction was going to be something like this" He said pointing at me telling me that the reaction was how I was acting at the moment 

  

"idiot" 

  

////// 

  

10 minutes later a lady knocked on the door announcing that dinner was about to be served. She was leading the way to the dining room. We got there and the table was made. Everything looked so good. We all sat. We ate. We talked. We were thanked for taking this mission. We had dessert. We said our thanks. Everyone went to their rooms. 

  

Bucky and I were about to unpack, but funny thing our things were already unpack and place nicely in the drawers. The closet was also full of clothes. Some things weren't even mine. 

  

"Hey doll, there is a note. It says that the clothes is for the rest of our stay. The clothes for the parties are going to be giving on that day. Same goes with me" Bucky said handing me the note. 

  

"Our guns and artifacts are inside a secret drawer in the closet. Left side the pass-code is 010599" I heard a click. 

  

"Yup, they're here" Bucky said closing the drawer again. 

  

"Okay then. So I guess I better take a shower" I said making my way to get my clothes so I can change in the bathroom 

  

"Okay, meanwhile I'll call Steve. To tell him how things are" He said sitting in the little sofa we had 

  

"Okay see you in 40" 

  

///40 minutes later/// 

  

I got out of the shower. I got dressed and I could hear Bucky talking to Steve. _They've been talking since I got in the shower!!!_ I opened the door to find Bucky spread on the bed telling Steve how dinner went. 

  

"Sometimes I wonder who is the one actually dating Steve" I said giggling a little 

  

"Did you heard that Steve? Y/n here is jealous of our relationship. I think is time you tell her that we love each other" He said while putting Steve on speaker. Both soldiers laughed 

  

"Is it true Steve? Are you in love with frosty here?" I said laughing a little myself 

  

"Honey I love you both I won't chose. But I have sex with one of you so I think that tells who I really would like to say that I'm dating" Steve said laughing. That got me blushing and horny. Steve had never said something like that in front of Bucky. It was hot. 

  

"Okay stop right there before you two have phone sex. I won't be surprise if in the middle of the night I hear Y/n talking on the phone while moaning your name punk" Bucky said giving me a smirk 

  

"Okay stop that's enough go take a shower Sergeant" I said while taking the phone from Bucky's metal hand 

  

"Okay, okay. I'll be out in 25" Bucky said before closing the door of the bathroom. 

  

"Finally I can talk to you without robocop listening" I said while smiling 

  

"stop using Stark's nicknames for me Y/n!!!!" Bucky said from inside the bathroom. I laughed so hard that I almost fell of the bed. Steve and I talked for 10 more minutes telling each other how much we were gonna miss each other, and all kinds of fluffy things. I hanged up. I spread myself in the bed ready to fall asleep when I hear a door opening. 

  

"Sorry didn't know you had fallen asleep" He said. He was wearing just a pair of sweats. No shirt. Although he was putting one on now. 

  

"No it's fine I wasn't that out. So hey what side of the bed you gonna sleep?" I said while taking a sitting position 

  

"Umm well I was going to take the sofa" He said looking at me. I had thought the same thing but the couch wasn't that wide. 

  

"The couch isn't that wide Buck, you gonna be hurting in the morning. Come on I won't bite. Although I do cuddle. So I apologize in advance" I said giving him a sweet smile. 

  

"Are you sure? I don’t want to make things awkward again" He said. I knew what he meant 

  

"It's okay Buck. I'll admit thing are a little awkward between us since that day. Sexual tension. I won't lie Bucky It's weird but we are going to ignore it. So get your metal butt in bed Soldier" I said giving him a big smile. Inside I was screaming on how bold I was 

  

"Okay. And just so you know I cuddle too" He said before making his way to the left side of the bed. He turn the lights off, and we got comfortable. We were facing each other. 

  

"One more thing" He whispered 

  

"What?" 

  

"I think you know that guys in the mornings have awkward boners so, don't mind mine If you end up cuddling with me during the night" He said before turning and laughing leaving me blushing in the dark. 

  

"You jerk" I said to his back giggling 

  

"Good night doll" 

  

"Good night Elsa" I said making him groan. 

  

"Stop!! I'm begging you" 

  

"Nope" 

  

We both fall asleep. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it happens. and later on you know that he knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter. it made cry while writing it. but well i cry easily..... hope you like it. it's really long....sorry.

>  
> 
> The next morning, we both were a mess of limbs. Are you wondering if he had a boner? Let me tell you, at first I thought it was his hand, but it wasn't. It was awkward for like 5 minutes, but then we just forgot  once there was a knock on the door. The day went by really fast especially because everyone was setting things for the first party. Around 5 that afternoon I was told to go to my room to get ready. Bucky was there. He was also told to get ready. There was a lot of people in our room. They were going to do my makeup, hair, and they were going to choose my dress. Before we got started Bucky was taken to another room so I can have some privacy. Which was kinda silly with the amount the people in the room. It was around 7 when I was finally all doll up. My makeup was on fleek, hair on point, and don’t get me started on how hot I looked in the dress they gave me. I looked smoking hot. 
> 
>   
> 
> I made my way towards the ball room, I needed to find Bucky. _Where is he?  Maybe in the bar….oh wait found himmmm…._  
> 
>   
> 
> "Bucky? Wow, you look…wow!" I was out of words. He shaved, and cut his hair a little, still long but all  pull back in a cute man bun. His suit was all black, his metal hand was covered by a glove. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Well thanks doll, you look stunning. I think my new mission is to protect you from other men. Steve would appreciate it" He said while moving next to me so I can hold his arm. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Ha, what a friend. I'll be sure to tell Steve" I said smiling, trying hard to hide the fact that I was blushing. The night went smoothly, always making sure that no HYDRA agents were close. We were always close to the Royal Family. We danced, we drank, we laughed, we did our job. By the end of the party I was super tired, so was Buck. That night the family asked if there was any sign of anything weird. There was no reports from the staff of someone not in the list. All good. That's how the parties went by for the whole week. We had a day to regain energies before having to party again. The last night came. Same routine, but that didn’t last long though. 
> 
>   
> 
> "There are two men that haven't been seen at the other parties. They are moving towards a back door" I heard T'Challa say from my ear piece. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Copy that" Bucky and I said at the same time. 
> 
>   
> 
> "I'll follow, you stay with the family" I said to Bucky making my way to the door. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Be careful" He said, before disappearing in the crow. I got to the door. It was a long hall. I took my gun from the elastic of my leg. I made my way down the hall, 
> 
>   
> 
> "T'Challa, where does this hall takes me?" I said in a low voice not to alert anyone in here. 
> 
>   
> 
> "It takes you to the maintenance room, why?" 
> 
>   
> 
> "Because if it is the maintenance room, they can control the lights in the whole palace" Bucky said answering the question I was going to answer. I got closer to the door when I hear talking. It was German. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Beeile dich! wir müssen aktiv, bevor jemand hier bekommt!" One of the guys said. 
> 
>   
> 
> "in Ordnung! fertig sind, lassen Sie uns gehen!" The other said. _You are not going anywhere hun!._ I entered the room pointing the gun towards them, 
> 
>   
> 
> "I suggest you tell me what you did before I take both of you down" I said. 
> 
>   
> 
> "To late Agent, you have 10 minutes to get everyone out this place before it's all in flames" He said before throwing himself on me. Making me fall, my gun falling of my hand before I could shoot. I turned us around before so I could hit him, but the other guy grabbed me and pushed me. I hit him with my head letting go of me. The guys that was on the ground now punched my face. I punched back breaking his nose in the process. Meanwhile the other had stood up, I turned in time to kick him making him hit his head and knocking him out. The other guy had taken the gun shooting my arm. I ran and tackle him making him land in the ground with a thud. That broke his skull. It killed him. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Y/n!" I head Bucky say my name. 
> 
>   
> 
> "I'm fine. The bastard shot me in the arm though"  I said making my way to the fat bomb on top of the what it looked like a oven. It had tubes that connected with the walls. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Shit doll. Wait there!" Bucky said. 
> 
>   
> 
> "No! Get the family out of here! There is bomb and we have 6 minutes before it goes off" I said trying to find a way to deactivate it. 
> 
>   
> 
> "What? Can you deactive it?" T'Challa said sounding worried. 
> 
>   
> 
> "yes I can, but first I have to find a way not to make it go off by accident" I said. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Wait, found the cables. Shit! They all are red and blue" I was starting to worry. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Y/n, how many are there?" Bucky asked 
> 
>   
> 
> "6, why?" I said 
> 
>   
> 
> "The red ones are important, don’t touch the blue ones. Cut the second, and third red cables. Start from the left" Bucky said. 
> 
>   
> 
> "How the fuck you know this?" _how???_  
> 
>   
> 
> "HYDRA's ex-assassin? I was trained to know how to deactivate one! Just hurry!!" He said to me. I grabbed the knife that was on my other leg. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Hope we don't die" I said more to myself than to the others to hear. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Concentrate" I cut the second red cable. We had 4 minutes left. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Okay. Next one" I said. I took a deep breath before moving the knife to cut the other red cable. I was scared. _We are not going to die, we are not. We gonna live. Yeah be positive._ I closed my eyes, before cutting the cable. Nothing. I open my eyes to see the screen. It was black. I deactivateted it. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Y/n? Did you do it?" Bucky said. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Yeah I did, now get here. We got one dead body here, and one idiot to take to the headquarters" I said sitting one floor. I was exhausted. 
> 
>   
> 
> "What? Okay, on my way" A couple of minutes later I saw Bucky running towards me. I was laying on the ground about to pass out. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Hey doll, don’t close your eyes" Bucky said helping me to stand. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Okay take her to the medical wing. S.H.I.E.L.D is sending a car to take this guy and the body" I heard T'Challa said from the doorway. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Okay. Let's go doll" He took me to medical wing. I had lost a lot of blood. I was in bed for 2 days. The HYDRA agents where taken care of. Steve had received a call from Bucky telling him what had happened to me. He had a little heart attack, so had Bucky when he heard the gun shot. No one at the party knew about the bomb. 
> 
>   
> 
> I was sitting in my room, making our bags. We were leaving in the morning. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Okay. I'm done. Need help Sergeant?" I asked 
> 
>   
> 
> "No doll, I just finished"  He said. He wiped fake sweat from his forehead, giving me a smile. 
> 
>   
> 
> "How is your arm?" He said pointing to my arm. 
> 
>  
> 
> "It doesn't hurt that much anymore. But if I make  lot of pressure sure It'll hurt" I said sitting on the bed facing him. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Good to know" He said sitting next to me. He was looking at me. I was looking at him. He leaned in. So did I. We kissed. It was sweet, but soon it turned into a hot make out session. He was laying on top of me. My hands in his hair. His hands on my sides under my shirt. His obvious erection rubbing my inner thigh. I moaned feeling myself getting wetter just by feeling of his dick rubbing me. He started to move his hands towards my breasts. Lucky for both of us, the hook was on the front. He noticed and unhooked my bra, so now he was playing with my breast making me moan even more. He pull, attacking my neck leaving a wet trail of kisses. Now my moans escaping free. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Buck, we…mmm.…we shouldn't" I tried to say firm, but it came out more like a moan.  That got his attention, making him groan and stop. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Crap. Doll I'm sorry, shit" He said but not really moving. He was still on top of me. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Don't be. It's my fault too. We both been wanting each other. But we need to stop before this gets out of hand" I said not really meaning it. I didn’t want this to stop. I needed this. I've been wanting Bucky for a long time. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Yeah, I know" He said. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Yeah" I said. We looked at each other before attacking each other again. In no time we both were naked. Bucky on top of me. He kissed me before pulling away, kissing his way down my thigh. He reached my lower area, he looked up to see me. He winked before his tongue started to leave a wet trail down my slit. I let out a loud moan. I was about to close my legs because of the sensation, but Bucky grabbed me and spread my legs further. _Good thing I'm pretty flexible_. He started to suck on my clit. 
> 
>   
> 
> "You like that? How many fingers you want Y/n?" He asked, but before I could answer he inserted one of his metal fingers. Then a second one, his mouth attacking my clit again. He started to pump his fingers making me close my eyes shut. I started to rock my hips, but Bucky stop me by holding me still with his flesh hand.  
> 
>   
> 
> "Bucky, I'm going to cum!" I said. 
> 
>   
> 
> "I know doll, I can feel you clenching around my fingers" He said fucking me harder with his metal fingers. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Ahhhh!!" I came hard around his fingers. He pulled out sucking my folds before sucking his fingers clean. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Mmmm you taste sweet doll, wanna taste yourself?" He kissed me making me taste myself. He wasn't lying, I tasted like cranberry. I started to stoke his hard member. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Can I suck your cock, Buck? Please? I want to taste you" I said. When he pulled away to attacked my neck leaving marks, he groan in my ear, 
> 
>   
> 
> "Such a dirty mouth. And yes" He moved so now he was laying on top of the bed. I made my way between his legs so his member was now in front of me. He was huge, but not as thick as Steve. But it still made wonder how he was going to fit. I grabbed his cock, licking the tip tasting the pre-cum. That made Bucky groan. I slowly started to suck the head, and like that, I took him all in my mouth. I sucked hard and fast. Deep throating him. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Yes, just like that Y/n. Ugh…suck that fat cock! Fuck!!" He groan. He grabbed my hair holding me still, he started to fuck my mouth. His balls hitting my chin. His cock was deep in, I moved my hand so I was playing with my pussy now. This was really turning me on even more. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Fuuuckkk!" and with that he came inside my mouth, almost making me choke in his cum. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Come here" he said pulling me up. He kissed me tasting himself. I had swallowed his cum, but I had a little around my lips. So when I pulled out I saw him licking it from his mouth. I moaned when I saw that. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Fuck me Buck, I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow" I said while grinning. He grabbed my hips and turned us around so now he was on top of me again. 
> 
>   
> 
> "I'll fuck you so hard, that you'll be begging for me to cum. That's how hard I'll fuck you" He said before inserting himself inside me making me roll my eyes to the feeling of him stretching me. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Fuck baby, you're so tight" He groan. Not letting me adjust to his size, my hands moved to his hair. I was moaning like crazy. Bucky attacked my hard nipples. Sucking and biting a little. He pulled away, grabbed one of my legs so now it was on his shoulder, that made him go deeper inside me. He fucked me faster, and deeper. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Ahhhh!! Fuck Bucky!! Just like that!!! Fuck James!! Ahhhhh!!" He fucked me while a came hard around his cock. He didn't slowed down. He kept on fucking me, until I felt his pace getting erratic. I was about to cum again. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Cum inside me James! I want you cum inside me and dripping! Ahhhhhh James" I came again. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Y/n!!! Fuck!!" He came inside me. He fall forward, stopping himself from landing on top of me. After a while, he pulled out. Kissed me, and went to the bathroom. He brought a wet cloth, and cleaned me. I thanked him. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Well now we gotta sleep. Come on" He said. We were under the cover, cuddling. It was quite it for a while. But I broke it by asking, 
> 
>   
> 
> "Buck, how are we gonna tell Steve?" I said looking up. He took a deep breath. 
> 
>   
> 
> "We don't" He said looking at me. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Buck. I can't lie to him. Especially if I cheated with his best friend" I said. I was about to fucking cry. 
> 
>   
> 
> "I know. But now don't go blaming yourself for this. It takes 2 to tango Y/n. We can't tell Steve. At least no yet. He hasn’t seen you in a week. He is worried about your arm. We'll find the right moment" He said to me before going to bed. 
> 
>   
> 
> That was a year ago. To be exact last summer. We got back to the tower. Steve was there once we landed. I was stressed that day. I was scared that Steve was somehow going to find out, because of the hickeys Bucky had left on my neck. I had to say that they were bruises from the fight that had gotten smaller since that day. Everyone was there when dinner came. We all talked about how their week had been. We talked about the parties. We showed them pictures. During our stay at Wakanda, we visited places that T'Challa had suggested us to go. That night I had the most hottest night of my life with Steve. But the night with Bucky still in my mind made me feel guilty afterwards. 
> 
> The whole year went by like that. I knew that I was trying my hardest to make it up to Steve, even though he didn't know. I always talked to Bucky about how we were going to tell him. The conversation always ended with a 'soon'. That’s how the whole year went by in my POV. But what I didn't know about was how I knew now, that Steve knew. 
> 
>   
> 
> ///////// STEVE"S POV/////// 
> 
>   
> 
> Since the day Y/n and Bucky came back from Wakanda, I knew something was different. But didn’t know what. The night she came back we had sex. I hadn't seen her in a week, so I gave everything that night. So did she. But it didn’t feel the same. I started to notice that she was trying to always make me happy. She even stopped having little fights with me. When we started one she would stopped and say that I was right or that it didn’t matter anymore. She never gave up that easily before. One day she had forgotten her phone. She was at a meeting, so I took it. I noticed that it was unlock, and battery low. But what really got my attention was a text message. She was texting Bucky before she had left for the meeting. It read the words ' we need to tell Steve'. I scrolled down reading the messages before that. She had texted Bucky back when he had asked if she had told me about it. But I didn’t know what the 'it' was. Until later. After a couple of months later, I knew that something was killing Y/n inside. The way she acted whenever I found her and Bucky whispering to each other. I acted like I didn’t notice, but I knew they were hiding something. Then I noticed something. They have gotten closer. There was no personal space between them anymore. Before Wakanda they had always been close but not this close. But the way that he touched her arm, when he grabbed her hand, or her checks. I knew then. I knew that they had done something that would destroy me. That night everything that had been going on with Y/n and Bucky made sense. They're actions were because the were trying to say sorry. I racked my brain trying to think what could they possibly had done to make them like this. Once I knew, my heart broke. They slept together. For a week I spied on them. They're every day moves. It has been a year since all of that happened, and neither Bucky nor Y/n, had tell me anything. But now I feel like it won't take that long for one of them to tell me. Because somehow I knew that she knew that now I know. 
> 
>   
> 
> /////////////// 
> 
>   
> 
> Steve, Bucky, and me were training. It was quiet and awkward. I could feel Steve disappointment in Steve's eyes. I couldn’t take anymore. So I stopped what I was doing and I walked towards Steve. Bucky saw me and knew exactly what I was about to do. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Steve, we need to talk. Is really important" I said. Then he stopped and looked down at me. 
> 
>   
> 
> "What is it?" I knew that he knew, I was about to tell him what had happened. 
> 
>   
> 
> "I know now that you know, Steve. I can see it in your eyes" I said I was about to cry. Is to hard even though he knows. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Really? So _now_ you want to tell me. It took you a year to finally get the courage to tell me that you and Bucky _slept_ together while you two were in that mission" Steve didn’t hide the disgust in his voice. It hurt more to hear it coming from his mouth. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Steve, I'm sor…" Bucky didn’t get to finished his apology because Steve stopped him, 
> 
>   
> 
> "Stop right there James. You are not going to tell me that you are sorry for sleeping with her. You don’t get to say you sorry. I don’t care. You both destroyed my thrust" He said. Bucky looked like he had broken the most fragile thing in the world. And probably is because we did. He had never used Bucky's real name. So we knew we had broken the man we both loved. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Steve. It didn’t mean anything. It was just a mistake. We know it was. We don't like each other that way nor love each other. We are just friends that one day realize that there was sexual tension, and took that as an excuse to fuck. We never meant to hurt you" my eyes were tearing up. 
> 
>   
> 
> "She is right, Steve. The week when you left before us, we were training and I had finally had pinned Y/n down in battle. We realized there was sexual tension. We avoided each other that week. But the we had that mission, and everything went to crap. But we only slept once. No more than that. Not even kissing before or after that day" Bucky said explaining to Steve. He looked so angry, we both noticed and unconsciously took a step back. 
> 
>   
> 
> "Do you think I care that you both slept just once?! You both had sex! And waited a fucking year to tell me!! I don’t care if it didn’t mean anything! You fucked! You cheated on me Y/n! and to think that I almost asked you to marry me a year ago. I was thinking of making you my best man for God's sake!! I can't let that go. I can't forgive you for this. Neither of you. The damage is done. And I'm not angry, at least not anymore. I just feel betrayed. I don’t think I'll ever forgive either of you for this. So if you'll excuse me, I have to move out of your room" Steve said while grabbing his things. 
> 
>   
> 
> "No Steve wait, please don’t. I cant….i cant lose you. Not because of this fat ass mistake. I'm sorry, we really are" I said. And I broke down I was sobbing hard. I could barely breath. 
> 
>   
> 
> "You lost me the minute you kissed him, and didn’t stop yourself" He said before turning and leaving. I let myself fall to the ground. My knees touched the ground and I felt Bucky hug me from behind. He was also crying, but not as bad as I was. He had lost his best friends because of a mistake. That night my room was almost empty. His things were almost everything in my room. In a week the whole team found out. Steve had moved to an apartment, he still came to missions. Bucky and I tried after a couple of months to see how Steve was doing. He didn’t answer the door nor his phone. He talked to the others. He would come over and train, but would ignore Bucky or me. I had lost the love of my life, I had lost my everything. And because I couldn’t control myself. I didn’t start dating Bucky. We didn’t lie to him when we told him that it was just a sexual thing. But it I was to late to get him back. 
> 
>   
> 
> I still can believe this happened last summer.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! another Story will be up soon!! leave kudos plz!!

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments!!!!
> 
> you can give request in the comments or follow my tumblr account dannycristhy. also i have 2 more sides account in-love-with-lucaya and romanogers-are-savage-af. each account follows a fandom or various. so if you don't find you're fandom just send it anyways.


End file.
